Merry Christmas To FTAL
by KarenFanWriter
Summary: A Campfire Christmas between close friends. Laughs smiles and tears are shed. but in the end Its a Merry Christmas they bond over


Merry Christmas to F.T.A.L

(Fawna fan crush on Raegar the Champ Koldhart)

(Towyn fan crush on Jedidiah Dorpe)

(Adonna fan crush on Howell the Bastard)

(Lucien fan crush on Rowan the Bright)

Fawna just got down writing her letter to her parents wishing them and well and happy holiday. Towyn was writing to her father about the things she's seen over the course of the adventures they've been on. Adonna didn't see the point of this holiday. Of course she's the sourpuss of the group.

Lucien was raised by a abusive uncle who always told him he was abandoned because he was had out of wedlock. (Something Howell and he have in common) This holiday was strange to him. He's never heard of this holiday.

Adonna saw his puzzlement over Fawna and Towyn's excitement of this holiday.

"Don't even try Lu. It's a figment of kiddy stuff." She said getting annoyed. Towyn glared at her.

"You don't even know why we celebrate this Holiday do you? Your one to talk Adonna." Said Towyn.

"Why do you seem more happy than usual?" asked Lucien. Fawna smiled.

"It's hard to explain but it just is. We give gifts and get gifts in return. And it's special cause it's with family or friends. You're like a brother to me, Lu." She said hugging Lucien. This was new to him. Most loathed him and called him a demon of hell spawn. Adonna had to admit she missed being cared about like a sister.

"What about me? Am I anything to you guys?" asked Adonna jealous of the affection.

"Of course. We're family. We've almost died and fought hard to keep each other safe and alive. We're a bonded family Adonna." Said Fawna then hugging her too. Towyn and the rest hugged in a group hug. It was precious to see.

Then later Fawna told a story about her first gift from her Papa being a little Orc doll. And she pulled out of her satchel a little green orc rag like doll.

"She's sweet to me. I've kept her out of memory of my family back home." She said and kissed it's head. Lucien smiled and said

"She's a pretty doll." Fawna smiled and nodded. Towyn remembered a poor Christmas time when she was little.

"Pa was working hard for the mayor of the village and he did what he could just to make sure we got food. But on one Christmas he came home with a large goose for Christmas. My little Eyes grew big. And I asked him how he got this. He said the butcher was throwing it out said no one wanted goose this year. Tears in his eyes. I know now its cause he finally could make sure me and himself wouldn't stave tonight. We had little when I was very little. Things did get better and Pa got the bakery. And now Pa and I make our own money. But I never forgot what it's like to be so poor food was scarce." Adonna and Fawna looked at her with tears. Lucien held Towyn's hand.

"What about you Adonna? Do you have any happy thoughts on Christmas?" asked Fawna. She shrugged.

"Well, there was one." Then she looked away. Lucien got up and said

"Adonna, is it with Baldor?" she looked at him and her cheeks are wet. Lucien looked down.

"Baldor, we trying his best to a good boy and he always beaten for anything. Several times he took the blame to protect me." She broke down. Lucien held her.

"No, one will hurt you again. Not as I breathe." He felt Fawna hold them and Towyn did too.

"None of us should hurt alone. We are one and we will protect whatever it takes." Said Towyn. Then she shoved them off.

"Alright, I'm a big girl. I'm alright. Do you want to understand?" she said sitting back down on the log near the campfire.

"Yes, I want to hear." Said Fawna. They all sat down on logs around the campfire.

"Baldor one Christmas after getting switched by are Head Mistress. He stole some food for use to partake in a little holiday spirit as you both call it. As for me and Baldor. It meant more. It's hard to explain. Maybe you understand what I'm saying." Adonna pointed a hand at Towyn. Towyn nodded a yeah.

"So, every year when the Head Mistress mistreated us kids. Baldor would steal from the kitchen for us kids. He always gave me three cookies or bread. He told me he cared about me a lot." Then she stopped. Towyn looked at Adonna and said

"I do understand hunger. And it's wrong that you both grew up hungry." Adonna looked at her.

"I hate the world because of that bitch. Beating kids cause they didn't eat or just cause they didn't care. When me and Baldor grew up we burned that place to the damn ground. Baldor and I parted for a few years. Then we traveled the world. We had some good times. Up until a year ago. Something happened between me and him and parted." She got up and walked back to her tent.

"Lu? What's going on with her?" asked Towyn. Lucien knew but it wasn't his place to tell what Adonna didn't want them to know.

"Let's just celebrate the Christmas spirit in our own ways. If it bothers Adonna let her be." Said Lucien then telling a tale of warriors and bloodshed.

This Christmas was soon to be known to the group as family tales and food feasting.

The End


End file.
